


What Do You Think of You and Me

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just - I thought you were asking me to prom,” Liam blurts, bringing a hand up to his face to hide the blush crawling up his neck and into his cheeks.</p>
<p>Niall’s silent for a second. Liam’s seriously considering leaving. Not just the hallway but maybe the whole school. Maybe the town or possibly even England. He’s heard good things about Australia. </p>
<p>“Oh, I guess I did,” Niall laughs. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which Niall accidentally asks Liam to prom, but it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Think of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic like almost three months ago and just finished today because I'm trash. Thank you to [Maggie](http://carissimali.tumblr.com/%22) for being an amazing cheerleader and also being incredibly patient with my slow butt. 
> 
> This is half-epistolary, so prose mixed with snippets of texts, Tweets, and Skype messages. 
> 
> I do not own One Direction and this is clearly fiction. Title is from "Next in Line" by Walk the Moon.

  
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 10:59 PM**   
liammmm   
    
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:04 PM**   
liam i need your help!   
    
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:05 PM**   
how do i ask zayn to prom??   
    
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:15 PM**   
LIAM. are you ignoring me?????   
    
**Sent to: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:17 PM**   
louis im tryin to stdy for my econ test wed :(   
    
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:18 PM**   
econ is not important. prom is important.   
    
**To: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:20 PM**   
i'll talk to u tmmrw lou   
    
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:24 PM**   
no. no "talk to u tmmrw lou". i’m about to come to your house liam.   
    
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:33 PM**   
i’m completely serious by the way.   
    
**From: Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 28 11:34 PM**   
you better open the fucking window for me this time.   
    
\--   
    
There’s a knock against Liam’s window and he sighs in frustration. He really needs to study for this test.   
    
“Louis, do we need to do this now?” Liam sighs, opening the window next to his bed and watching Louis climb through with an almost cat-like grace. Liam should ask his dad if they can cut down the tree in the front lawn.   
    
“Yes, we need to do this now. Prom’s in two weeks, Liam,” Louis huffs, making himself comfortable on Liam’s bed as Liam returns to his mess of a desk. There are papers strewn everywhere and his laptop is open to the study guide his Economics teacher had e-mailed everyone for their upcoming test.   
    
“Why do you need to ask Zayn to prom anyway? You guys have been dating for ages. I went with him to pick out a tux last weekend. I’m pretty sure he already knows you’re going together.”   
    
Louis sighs, obviously exasperated. “I have to ask him still, Liam. It’s a prom tradition to make grand declarations of love. You know I can’t pass that up.”   
    
Liam does knows Louis too well to deny that. They’ve been friends for years now, and Liam’s quite aware that under Louis’s sharp edges and wit and sarcasm there’s a hopeless romantic with one of the biggest hearts Liam’s ever seen.   
    
“What do you have in mind then?” Liam concedes, smiling back faintly when Louis beams at him.   
    
Liam’s econ homework lays forgotten as the two of them plan well into the night, coming up with “promposal” ideas that seem to get more and more ridiculous the later it gets. They figure something out though that Louis’s happy with, and he looks so content with the idea that Liam almost doesn’t regret the late hour and the revising he’s put off.   
    
“By the way, do you know who you’re going to ask?” Louis asks, one foot on the ledge of the open window.   
    
“You know there’s really only one person I want to go with, Lou,” Liam shrugs, grinning weakly.   
    
“You could just ask him,” Louis says, seriously. “What’s the worst that could happen?”   
    
“He says no. Our friendship is over. Things become incredibly awkward and he stops talking to me forever.”   
    
“And you call me over-dramatic,” Louis mumbles. “Just think about it though, yeah? I don’t think it’ll go as bad as you think it will.”   
    
“Goodnight, Lou.”   
    
“Goodnight, Liam.”   
    
\--   
    
**Today, Tuesday 29 April 2014**   
    
Liam Payne   2:29 AM     heyyy bro   
Liam Payne   2:29 AM     u still awake???    
Niall Horan   2:32 AM     ya ! workin on an english paper   
Niall Horan   2:33 AM     absolutely killin me !!  
Niall Horan   2:33 AM     thought last year was supposed to be a breeze ha ha   
Liam Payne   2:35 AM     sameeeeee           
Liam Payne   2:36 AM     can i ask you something??       
Niall Horan   2:39 AM     sure, anything !                                                                       
Liam Payne   2:46 AM     can u help me with econ tmmrw? i just rly dont get this stuff       
Liam Payne   2:46 AM     and i rly cant get a bad grade on the test wed :(                         
Niall Horan   2:48 AM     course ! when do ya have lunch? second shift right?                   
Liam Payne   2:49 AM     yuppppp                                                                             
Niall Horan   2:49 AM     cool i can meet ya in the library then                                      
Liam Payne   2:49 AM     thnx nialler your the besttttttt                                                 
Niall Horan   2:50 AM     no prob ! love ya leemo !                                                     
    
\--   
    
Liam’s absolutely exhausted the next day, the first few of his classes passing by in a haze. He’s actually surprised that he makes it all the way to lunch, but somehow he drags himself to the library, smiling when he sees Niall’s gotten them a table already.   
    
“Liam! Wow, you look like shit, mate,” Niall grins in greeting.   
    
“Louis was over at my house yesterday until almost two-thirty,” Liam groans, plopping down in the chair across from Niall. He almost puts his head down, but is afraid he won’t ever be able to pick it back up.   
    
“Prom stuff?” Niall asks, leaning back in his chair, tipping it onto the back two legs. Usually Liam would tell him to be careful, but he’s just too damn tired. He just nods instead.   
    
“Did he ask you too?”   
    
“Called me about ten times last night,” Niall laughed. “I told him if he didn’t leave me alone and let me finish me paper I’d sneak into his room and burn that sketchbook Zayn gave him for Christmas last year. Y’know the one that’s just doodles of Lou.”   
    
Liam lets out a startled laugh. “You wouldn’t.”   
    
“Nah, of course not. But Louis wasn’t taking any chances, was he? What ‘bout you? Have any prom plans?”   
    
Liam feels the heat rise to his face and shrugs, not really knowing what to say. He can’t really admit that there’s little more he wants than to ask Niall to prom. Or have Niall ask him. He’s not too picky, to be honest. But he’s pretty sure things wouldn’t go over too well if he tells Niall right now that he’s a bit gone for him - that he always has been because there aren’t many people who make Liam feel as happy and comfortable in his own skin as Niall does.   
    
“Um, not really. But we’re not here to talk about prom right? Let’s get down to econ,” Liam laughs nervously, turning to pull his papers out of his backpack so Niall doesn’t see the blush that rises to his face.   
    
“Yeah, of course,” Niall says, running his tongue over his braces and turning the green snapback on his head so the brim is out of his face. “Let’s get down to business.”   
    
\--   
    
**From: Zen Malik**   
**Apr. 29 12:44 PM**   
saw you in the library with niall. you two looked pretty cosy ;)   
    
**Sent to: Zen Malik**   
**Apr. 29 1:03 PM**   
oh no not u toooo. can u and lou just leave me aloneeee   
    
**From: Zen Malik**   
**Apr. 29 1:04 PM**   
course not :) no fun in that is there aha   
    
**Sent to: Zen Malik**   
**Apr. 29 1:04 PM**   
i hate u both. stp txting me in class. im gonna get in trouble.   
    
**From: Zen Malik**   
**Apr. 29 1:09 PM**   
seriously though are you going to ask him to prom?   
    
**From: Zen Malik**   
**Apr. 29 1:10 PM**   
you guys would make the cutest couple   
    
**From: Zen Malik**   
**Apr. 29 1:10 PM**   
except me and lou of course   
    
\--   
    
Harry has an afternoon shift at the chip shop near school, so they all meet there before dinner, sitting at their usual places at the bar. Harry sneaks them fresh chips whenever there’s a lull in customers, and they listen - admittedly not with too much attention - as Louis goes over his plans to ask Zayn to prom. Liam’s got most of his attention on his econ textbook, and between that and Niall periodically leaning in close to help him through the problems, he really can’t concentrate on what Louis’s saying.   
    
“Okay, so Liam and I will go get the flowers and balloons tomorrow morning. Then during lunch, Harry, it’ll be your job to get Zayn to his locker alright? Niall, Liam, and I will be waiting there for you guys. From there it should be smooth sailing.”   
    
Harry nods seriously. “Got it, Lou. Won’t let you down.”   
    
“I can always count on you, Haz,” Louis grins, and Liam looks up from his textbook just in time to see Harry’s proud dimpled smile.   
    
“If that’s all, can I go back to studying?” Liam grumbles.   
    
“How could you possibly study at a time like this? This is history in the making!” Louis exclaims, closing Liam’s textbook with a flourish and making Liam let out a groan of frustration.   
    
“Louis -”   
    
“You’ll be fine tomorrow, Li,” Niall soothes, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist and pulling him into his side for a half-hug. “You’ve got a better grip on this than you think. Just relax, okay?”   
    
“Are you sure?” Liam asks uncertainly. He can’t help but snuggle a little bit closer to Niall’s warmth. It’s actually doing wonders to calm down Liam’s racing nerves.   
    
“Yeah, you’re brilliant, Liam. Don’t need to worry at all.”   
    
Liam relaxes after that. He ignores Louis’s cheeky grins, distracting him by asking about the plan for tomorrow again and they discuss it more in depth until Zayn comes in and takes his usual seat between Louis and Liam with an exhausted sigh.   
    
“Long day, babe?” Louis asks, concerned.   
    
“Yeah, just like, that art project is absolutely murdering me. Can’t seem to get it right, y’know? And it has to be perfect since it’s the final, but I don’t know. I’m having more trouble with it than I thought it would.”   
    
“It’ll work out, Zayn, don’t worry,” Harry assures him, placing a fresh order of chips in front of him that he digs into gratefully.   
    
“Yeah, whatever you make will be amazing as always,” Louis says, kissing Zayn’s cheek and making him grin all crinkly-eyed and fond.   
    
“I hope so.”   
    
He catches Liam’s eye next to him and raises an eyebrow. Liam looks at him confused until he feels something brush against his side and he realizes Niall’s arm is still around his waist. He flushes a little, ducking his head when Zayn giggles softly.   
    
“Very cozy,” Zayn mumbles.   
    
“What was that, Zayn?” Niall asks, leaning so close to Liam that they’re touching nearly everywhere down their sides. Liam has to remind himself that he needs to breathe.   
    
“Just saying it’s crazy isn’t it? Last year is nearly over. We’ve got finals coming soon and prom too. Went by fast didn’t it?” Zayn says more loudly, unable to hide the large grin on his face when Niall leans across Liam to get at Zayn’s chips. Liam hates his life sometimes.   
    
\--   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson April 29   
tomorrow is going to be big!!!   
_Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and 1 other favorited this tweet._   
    
**Zayn Malik** @zaynmalik April 29   
@tommolinson something i should know about?   
_Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and 2 others favorited this tweet._   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson April 29   
@zaynmalik you’ll see babe ;)   
_Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and 1 other favorited this tweet._   
    
\--   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 6:24 AM**   
you awake payno???   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 6:28 AM**   
am no w   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 6:29 AM**   
yes excellent. i’m outside your house. time to get flowers.   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 6:32 AM**   
i hate u   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 6:33 AM**   
cmon liam! you’re doing this for love!   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 6:37 AM**   
i hate love   
    
\--   
    
**From: Hair Style**   
**Apr. 30 11:58 AM**   
what’s my part of the plan again? H x   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 11:58 AM**   
HAROLD I SWEAR TO GOD   
    
**From: Hair Style**   
**Apr. 30 12:00 PM**   
just kidding i’m with zayn right now. H x   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**Apr. 30 12:01 PM**   
pretty sure you nearly gave tommo a heart attack ! ha ha   
    
**Sent To: Hair Style, Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson, Nialler Horan**   
**Apr. 30 12:01 PM**   
ur an awful human being harryyyy :P   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**Apr. 30 12:02 PM**   
you all suck   
    
**From: Hair Style**   
**Apr. 30 12:04 PM**   
love you boobear. H x   
    
\--   
    
Liam’s a few minutes late getting to Zayn’s locker, but when he gets there it’s just Niall, standing with the flowers Louis and Liam had picked out in the morning.   
    
“Where’s Louis?” Liam asks, approaching Niall.   
    
“Forgot something in his car, the idiot,” Niall says, rolling his eyes. “Making way too big of a deal out of things, he is. Gonna end up having a heart attack before Harry and Zayn even get here.”   
    
“What about you?” Liam asks, leaning his back against the locker. Him and Niall are side-by-side in nearly the same position, their shoulders pressed together just slightly.   
    
“Me?” Niall laughs. “Nah. I mean. I know there are a couple people who would like to go with me, but no one I’m interested in, really. I just want to have fun at prom, you know what I mean? Don’t want too much headache.”   
    
Liam nods. “Yeah, I get that.”   
    
Niall grins, looking down at the flowers in front of him. They’re roses, Zayn’s favorite. Louis’d spent nearly an hour that morning picking out the perfect ones.   
    
“I think I’d rather go with someone like you,” Niall says, looking up and smiling at Liam. “It’d be a blast then, don’t you think?”   
    
Liam freezes because - what? Did Niall just ask him to prom? Niall’s still smiling at him and Liam doesn’t know what to do because his brain’s sort of shut down so he chokes out, “Okay.”   
    
It’s not the most romantic moment of Liam’s life. They’re in the middle of a crowded school hallway, Niall holding a bouquet of flowers that aren’t even for Liam, but it’s Niall, so Liam thinks that maybe it’s a little bit perfect still.   
    
“What?” Niall asks, looking at Liam blankly.   
    
Niall looks confused, an eyebrow raised like he’s waiting for Liam to explain what’s just happened. Liam’s not sure what’s happening either until it clicks and his eyes widen and holy shit, he’s never been more embarrassed in his life.   
    
“Um, nevermind I -”   
    
“No, Liam, what is it?” Niall asks, bumping his shoulder against Liam’s. Liam’s face is burning in mortification. He wonders if he could maybe fit inside Zayn’s locker, but then remembers it’s full of the balloons him and Louis stuffed in there this morning. “Liam -”   
    
“I just - I thought you were asking me to prom,” Liam blurts, bringing a hand up to his face to hide the blush crawling up his neck and into his cheeks.   
    
Niall’s silent for a second. Liam’s seriously considering leaving. Not just the hallway but maybe the whole school. Maybe the town or possibly even England. He’s heard good things about Australia.   
    
“Oh, I guess I did,” Niall laughs. And Liam’s head snaps up because it’s not a mean laugh. It’s a Niall laugh - bright and beautiful and full of life even in all its surprise. “We could do that if you want. Go to prom together I mean. It’d be a real laugh.”   
    
“Uh, yeah?” Liam asks, smiling shyly. Relief washes through him. If Niall blew him off or worse, made things awkward, Liam’s not sure what he’d do.   
    
Niall smiles. “Yeah, why not?”   
    
He laughs again, making Liam giggle too. “What’s so funny.”   
    
“Should do this a bit more properly shouldn’t I?” Niall asks, eyebrow quirked more cheekily this time.   
    
“What do you -?”   
    
Niall gets down on one knee and suddenly, Liam is mortified for a completely different reason. “Niall -”   
    
“Liam James, will you go to prom with me?” Niall grins, presenting the flowers to him, and Liam is smiling is so hard his face hurts.   
    
“Yes, Niall James. I will go to prom with you.”   
    
\--   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson April 30   
thanks to @weyheyhoran for stealing my thunder today! you owe me new flowers.   
_Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and 7 others favorited this tweet._   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson April 30   
congrats though! @weyheyhoran @leemopayno   
_Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and 4 others favorited this tweet._   
    
**Niall Horan** @weyheyhoran April 30   
@tommolinson thanks mate ! congrats to you too ! best promposal ever ! yer a legend !!   
_Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, and 5 others favorited this tweet._   
    
**Zayn Malik** @zaynmalik April 30   
@tommolinson @weyheyhoran i thought you were proper romantic babe xx   
_Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and 2 others favorited this tweet._   
    
**Liam Payne** @leemopayno April 30   
@tommolinson @weyheyhoran thnx broo! prom’s gonna be a blast! :D   
_Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan favorited this tweet._   
    
**Niall Horan** @weyheyhoran April 30   
@leemopayno @tommolinson agreed ! we’ll be the hottest couple there ha ha !   
_Liam Payne favorited this tweet._   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson April 30   
@weyheyhoran @leemopayno um no. that would be me and @zaynmalik   
_Zayn Malik retweeted this._   
    
**Niall Horan** @weyheyhoran April 30   
@tommolinson @leemopayne @zaynmalik dream on mate ! we’ll see in a couple weeks ;)   
    
\--   
    
**Today, Thursday 1 May 2014**   
    
Harry Styles   4:30 PM    liammmm, hiiiii                                                                     
Liam Payne    4:33 PM    heyyy haz! what’s up?                                                                  
Harry Styles   4:35 PM    nothing really                                                             
Harry Styles   4:35 PM    just wanted to congratulate you on your prom date :)                 
Liam Payne    4:39 PM    hahaha thnx! not like we’re getting married thooo                   
Harry Styles   4:41 PM    i know but still :)                                                                  
Harry Styles   4:45 PM    soooo are you going as just friends or?                                          
Harry Styles   4:45 PM    i know you’ve liked niall for a while                                       
Liam Payne    4:46 PM    oh                                                                                     
Liam Payne    4:46 PM    we havent rly talked bout that :/                                                 
Harry Styles   4:47 PM    do you want me to talk to niall for you?                                
Liam Payne    4:50 PM    noooo i can do it                                                               
Harry Styles   4:41 PM    okayyy. i just want you guys to have a good time :)            
Liam Payne    4:51 PM    thnx harry :)                                                                       
Harry Styles   4:51 PM    no problem. let me know if you need anything x               
Liam Payne    4:51 PM    will dooooo! x                                                                  
    
\--   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:02 PM**   
leeeemo ! you free this weekend?   
    
**Sent To: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:05 PM**   
i am! what forrr?   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:06 PM**   
thought we could go prom shopping ;)   
    
**Sent to: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:09 PM**   
haha sounds great! wat timeeee?   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:10 PM**   
maybe round noon ? we could grab lunch :D   
    
**Sent To: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:11 PM**   
sounds awesomeeee. i’ll be there :D   
    
**Sent To: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:12 PM**   
actuallyyy i also had a question to ask u about prom   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:14 PM**   
sure what’s up ?   
    
**Sent To: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:22 PM**   
um what kind of flowers do u like? i wanted to order the flower thing :)   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:24 PM**   
the boutonniere? oh dunno ! surprise me ha ha !   
    
**Sent To: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:26 PM**   
okayyyy. dont complain if u dont like it :)   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 1 6:29 PM**   
i’m sure i’ll love it !   
    
\--   
                                                            
“So, my mum wants us to take pictures at our house since we’ve recently redone the garden,” Harry says one day during lunch.   
    
“What pictures?” Louis mumbles, his head buried in his history textbook. He’s been studying all through lunch, hasn’t even realized that Niall’s been knicking his chips or Zayn’s been doodling on his arm.   
    
“You know the pictures,” Harry explains, “for prom, I mean. She wants to take them in front of our new flowers.”   
    
“Do you have a date then, Harry?” Zayn asks, not looking up from the intricate design he’s working on near Louis’s wrist. Niall had tried to convince him to draw a penis across the length of Louis’s arm but he refused.   
    
Harry nods. “Caroline Flack.”   
    
Liam raises an eyebrow while Niall lets out a low whistle. “Isn’t she in uni already? How’d you manage to convince her to come back for prom?”   
    
“I have my ways, Liam,” Harry grins cheekily. “A master never reveals his secrets.”   
    
Niall lets out a scoff of indignation. “I don’t believe you,” he says.   
    
He throws a casual arm over Liam’s shoulder, and Liam shifts into him easily, trying not to look too chuffed at the small gesture of affection. He thinks he might be failing when he notices that Zayn and Louis finally look up from their work to send him identical smirks. He kicks them both from under the table.   
    
“You’ll see, Niall. I’m a proper romantic,” Harry laughs. “It’ll all become clear on prom night.”   
    
“Yeah? Can’t wait,” Niall says, winking at Liam and slipping his hands down to wrap around Liam’s waist and squeeze at his hip. Liam tries not to smile too large.   
    
\--   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:17 AM**   
louissssss   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:18 AM  
** louis r u awakeeeee. i cant sleep :(   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:22 AM**   
bloody hell liam it’s past midnight. go to bed.   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:23 AM**   
but i cant :((   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:27 AM**   
why the hell not???   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:28 AM**   
i havent been sleeping well this past week :/   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:28 AM**   
i think its because of niall :////   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:30 AM**   
have you still not talked to him yet then?   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 12:31 AM**   
…………..no   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:33 AM**   
maybe you should go talk to him then. it’ll probably help you sleep.   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:33 AM**   
idk how tho :(   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:36 AM**   
bike to his house. throw rocks at his window. i don’t really care how you do it i just want to sleep, liam.   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:42 AM**   
liam   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:42 AM**   
you’re not actually biking to his house are you????   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:45 AM**   
fucking hell payno it’s almost 1 am   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 6 12:48 AM**   
you better text me first thing in the morning to let me know how this goes.   
    
\--   
    
**Sent to: Nialler Horan**   
**May 6 1:02 AM**   
heyyyy i kno its late but r u awakeeee?   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 6 1:04 AM**   
ya ! just got out of the shower mate. what’s up ?   
    
**Sent To: Nialler Horan**   
**May 6 1:05 AM**   
this is going to sound reallyyyy creepy but im outside your house right now.   
    
**Sent To: Nialler Horan**   
**May 6 1:05 AM**   
i rly need to talk to u bout somethin   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 6 1:08 AM  
** ha ha ! definitely a little creepy payno !   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 6 1:08 AM**   
i’ll be down in a sec tho !   
    
\--   
    
Niall comes out the door a few minutes after his last text, his hair wet and flat against his head, wearing nothing but shorts and a large sweatshirt that Liam’s pretty sure belongs to Harry. He looks sleepy and a little confused, but not unhappy to see Liam. Liam relaxes for the first time since grabbing his bike, finally starting to think he hasn’t made a stupid mistake.   
    
Niall plops down on his front stoop, patting the seat next to him and Liam goes to join him. The pavement is hard and cold but Niall is warm all along Liam’s side and he likes the ways their shoulders and knees bump together while they sit and smile at each other.   
    
“So, what’s so important that you couldn’t wait until morning? Or like text me, Skype me, Facebook me, something me that doesn’t require biking all the way here at one in the morning,” Niall grins and Liam’s so glad that he looks more amused than anything else.   
    
“Would I sound ridiculous if I said prom?” Liam asks, his smile growing when Niall laughs loudly.   
    
Niall’s smiling all fond and a bit disbelieving and it makes Liam feel so much warmer than the way their skin is pressed together. “Prom. Jesus, Liam James, who even are you?”   
    
“It’s not just prom. It’s more. I just need to know like are we going as friends or not friends or more than friends or -?” Liam takes a deep breath, bumping his knee against Niall’s just to have something to do. “Truth is I sort of like you Niall James - like a lot - and it’s sort of been driving me crazy not knowing where we stand.”   
    
There’s silence between them when Liam stops talking. He looks up to see Niall staring at him, biting the corner of his lip, and Liam stops breathing for a second. He’s afraid of what Niall’s going to say now that he’s bared his heart to him.   
    
“More than friends,” Niall finally says, smile small but sure, “I think I’d like to go as more than friends?”   
    
“Yeah?”   
    
Niall nods. “Yeah. I didn’t really start thinking about it until I asked you to prom, but - I like you too, Liam. Like a lot. So yeah, definitely more than friends, if you think that’s okay?”   
    
“I think that’s brilliant,” Liam grins, his chest swelling with happiness and the warmth of Niall’s smile spreading through him, going from the tips of his fingers all the way to his toes.   
    
Niall throws his arms around Liam, and it’s a bit awkward hugging him when they’re both sat on the stoop still, but Liam doesn’t hesitate to bury his nose in Niall’s neck. Niall is warm and he smells wonderful and he _likes Liam_ and Liam has never been happier in his life.   
    
\--   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** invited you to his event **AFTER PROM PARTY OF THE YEAR!!!!!**   
May 7 at 3:02 PM   
_Join - Maybe - Decline_   
    
Louis, Harry, and 34 other friends are going.   
    
Sunday, May 11 at 12:00AM   
Location: Louis’s House   
Invited by Louis Tomlinson   
    
you’ve been invited to the biggest party of the year! whoever said prom has to end at midnight? bring your friends! bring your pets! bring your hot moms! come to the tommo’s where the party never **…See More**   
    
**\--**   
    
**Harry Styles** invited you to his event **prom pictures?**   
May 7 at 5:29 PM   
_Join - Decline - Maybe_   
    
Harry, Zayn, and 3 other friends are going.   
    
Saturday, May 10 at 4:00PM   
Location: Harry’s backyard   
Invited by Harry Styles   
    
hiiii erm, like i said, my mum wants us to take pictures at my place so like yeah. come if you want i guess. we can have dinner after the pictures and then go to prom for here. hope you can make it. x H   
    
\--   
    
“Is it stupid that I’m a bit nervous?” Zayn mumbles, frowning as he tries to straighten his bowtie in the mirror.   
    
Liam takes pity on him, rolling his eyes and smoothing it out for him with a steady hand. “Nah, I mean it’s prom. Bit of a big deal, isn’t it?”   
    
“Is it though? Like it’s just a dance. If it sucks it shouldn’t matter so much should it?”   
    
Liam shrugs, adjusting his own tie and trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. “Suppose not. I mean if it does suck, we can go to Louis’s and get smashed right? Forget it ever happened.”   
    
Zayn grins all crinkly eyed and laughs. “Definitely.”   
    
He hugs Liam without warning, cradling the back of his head like he always does. Liam grins and smiles into his neck, oddly comforted by Zayn’s familiar embrace.   
    
“You look good, eh? Glad you decided to leave your hair curly. ‘S cute,” Zayn says when they pull apart. He pats Liam’s cheek affectionately.   
    
“Yeah, Niall said he likes it better curly,” Liam says, flushing when Zayn smirks at him.   
    
“‘Course he does. Now let’s get downstairs, yeah? Bet your mum’s already waiting down there with the camera and tears in her eyes.”   
    
\--   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 10 4:06 PM**   
you and zayn almost at hazza’s ?   
    
**Sent to: Nialler Horan**   
**May 10 4:08 PM**   
yuppppp. sry me mum wanted to take a billion pics b4 we lefttttt :P   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 10 4:10 PM**   
no worries !   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 10 4:11 PM**   
oh guess what ? harry actually did get caroline to go with him ! what a legend ha ha !   
    
**From: Nialler Horan**   
**May 10 4:12 PM**   
i’d say he’s a lucky lad but i think my date’s a bit cuter ;)   
    
**Sent to: Nialler Horan**   
**May 10 4:15 PM**   
:D   
    
\--   
    
“Mum, if we take any more photos we’re gonna be late to dinner,” Liam pouts, making Niall laugh loudly.   
    
“Just a few more love,” Karen concedes. “I promise you won’t be late.”   
    
Niall wraps an arm around Liam’s waist pulling him in close, and Liam sinks in easily. “C’mon Liam, let your mum take a few photos. It is prom after all.”   
    
Liam sighs but agrees, posing with Niall and again with Louis and Harry and Zayn. Karen takes one last shot of Niall and Liam by the limo, Niall reaching up to kiss Liam on the cheek and Liam smiling so hard his face hurts, before Harry physically pulls them inside the car and closes the door.   
    
The limo’s nothing too fancy, but it is a limo, and Liam thinks it’s pretty cool being here, dressed all fancy, tucked underneath Niall’s arm. Louis’s on his other side, leaning over Zayn to tease Harry about his date, Caroline and Zayn both laughing as he takes it all with cheeky grins.   
    
Liam snuggles closer to Niall, the butterflies in his tummy multiplying when Niall squeezes his side. He thinks this will surely be a great night.   
    
\--   
    
“You’re an awful dancer, you know that?” Liam giggles, his arms wrapped around Niall’s waist, his face tucked into the crook of Niall’s neck.   
    
“Oi, that’s rude, Payno. I think I’m quite talented,” Niall says, the grin on his face making it hard for Liam to believe that he’s actually affronted.   
    
“Suppose you’re pretty good at this,” Liam agrees, swaying side to side with Niall to the beat of the music.   
    
It’s the first slow song of the night, and Liam’s grateful. Not that it’s not fun, sloppily grinding against Niall, their limbs a bit of mess as they dance to faster tracks, but this is nicer. He likes how it feels when Niall holds him, reminds him what Niall said that night on his porch. _More than friends_. Liam thinks he really likes the idea of being more than friends with Niall.   
    
“It’s been a good night, hasn’t it?” Niall asks, with a large smile when Liam lifts his head up to face him.   
    
The lights of the banquet hall are dim, but Niall’s eyes still seem to sparkle, Liam feeling like he could probably get lost in the different shades of blue and hints of green and gold. There’s a smattering of barely visible freckles across Niall’s nose and Liam’s so close he supposes he could count them all if he wanted.   
    
From the corner of his eye Liam can see Louis and Zayn standing close together, Zayn grinning so warm and fond that Liam feels like he’s intruding on something private. Louis’s sharp features are softened when he kisses Zayn’s forehead and tilts their heads together close. Harry and Caroline are in a similar position, Harry’s hand on the small of Caroline’s back and her head on his shoulder.   
    
It definitely has been a good night.   
    
\--   
    
**Sent To: Hair Style**   
**May 10 10:52 PM**   
where r u ????????   
    
**From: Hair Style**   
**May 10 10:54 PM**   
in the loo. why? H x   
    
**Sent to: Hair Style**   
**May 10 10:54 PM**   
they just called ur name for prom king!!!!!   
    
**Sent to: Hair Style**   
**May 10 10:55 PM**   
oh shoot H x   
    
\--   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson May 10   
“sorry was having a wee” brilliant first words by our prom king! congrats @hairystiles   
_Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and 10 others favorited this tweet._   
    
**Harry Styles** @hairystiles May 10   
@tommolinson thank you lou. looking forward to the party you’re throwing in my honour H x   
_Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, and 2 others favorited this tweet._   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson May 10   
@hairystiles don’t worry king harold it’ll be a blast. see you all there!   
_Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and 5 others favorited this tweet._   
    
\--   
    
It feels almost as if half their school shows up at Louis’s party and for once, Liam doesn’t mind. He’s drunk enough cheap beer to feel tipsy and the warmth of the alcohol is almost as good as the warmth of Niall’s smile aimed right at him the whole night.   
    
“Think, I’m gonna get another drink. Come with me?” Niall whispers in his ear, probably more loudly than he intended. Liam nods with a grin though, following Niall from Louis’s crowded sitting room to the significantly emptier kitchen.   
    
Niall pops open a bottle of beer and they pass it between the two of them, leaning against the island counter together and watching people pass them by. It’s nice just standing there with Niall, their elbows bumping together and giggling dumb jokes about their drunken classmates’ antics every so often.   
    
“I’m glad I accidentally asked you to prom,” Niall says as he finishes the last of the beer, nudging Liam softly with his elbow. “Like really glad.”   
    
“Me too,” Liam says softly.   
    
Liam’s maybe tipsier than he originally thought because things go out of focus for a minute when it feels like Niall is moving closer to him. He panics, because he’s sure Niall’s going to kiss him, so sure of it. Liam closes his eyes out of instinct, leaning towards Niall, but then the moment passes and there’s the unmistakable snick of a beer bottle opening.   
    
“What are you doing?” Niall laughs, when Liam opens his eyes, his face flaming, and not just from the drinks he’s consumed.   
    
Niall was just leaning over him to get another beer. Liam wants to die he’s so embarrassed. He’s reconsidering that move to Australia again.   
    
“Um, I just - I thought -” he splutters, can’t helping the way his gaze shifts from Niall’s eyes to the pink of his mouth.   
    
Niall stares at him, confused. He’s about to say something before he closes his mouth quick, when he understands what’s just happened.   
    
“Jesus, Liam James, you really are something else,” he says fondly, leaning in towards Liam, this time actually closing the gap between them.   
    
Niall’s lips are warm and he kisses a bit sloppily, but Liam doesn’t mind, leaning towards him and sighing when Niall’s fingers tangle in his curls.   
    
Liam’s favorite thing about Niall has always been how Niall makes him feel safe, open, comfortable. Kissing him is no different. He doesn’t feel exposed or like he has to kiss a certain way to impress Niall. He has no problem smiling against Niall’s mouth, giggling when the fingertips of Niall’s other hand brush against the bare skin of Liam’s hip that’s exposed from his t-shirt riding up slightly.   
    
Liam really doesn’t know why he was ever worried about prom.   
    
\--   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 11 1:06 AM**   
niall kissed meeee :D   
    
**From: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 11 1:09 AM**   
congrats! zayn’s about to give me a bj in the bathroom   
    
**Sent To: Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 11 1:10 AM**   
always gotta one up me dontcha tommo :P   
    
**From: Louis “THe Tommo” Tomlinson**   
**May 11 1:10 AM**   
you know it :)   
    
\--   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson May 11   
spotted! teens @weyheyhoran and @leemopayno snogging in my kitchen pic.twitter.com/FZc0di3hWi   
_Harry Styles and Zayn Malik favorited this tweet._   
    
**Niall Horan** @weyheyhoran May 11   
@tommolinson @leemopayno how did you even take that ? ha ha your so wierd tommo !   
    
**Zayn Malik** @zaynmalik May 11   
no more gossip girl marathons for @tommolinson   
_Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and 1 other favorited this tweet._   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson May 11   
@weyheyhoran @leemopayne i have my ways ;)   
    
**Louis Tomlinson** @tommolinson May 11   
@zaynmalik :(   
    
\--   
    
**Liam Payne** is now in a relationship with **Niall Horan**   
_Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, and 32 others like this._   
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
 


End file.
